<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Spend The Night (Then I'll Lose My Mind) by megalojudge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537781">If I Spend The Night (Then I'll Lose My Mind)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megalojudge/pseuds/megalojudge'>megalojudge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, F/F, First Meetings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megalojudge/pseuds/megalojudge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a red-haired girl catches her eye at the club, Elesa just can't help herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huuro | Skyla/Kamitsure | Elesa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Spend The Night (Then I'll Lose My Mind)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No sex happens!! But I am still giving it an M rating just in case.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Hearing the hum of people speaking again after hours of it being drowned out by the music felt a little weird. Skyla wasn't exactly focused on anything she could hear; this was usually about the time she went home, and she was content to sit there in her own world until her friends were ready to leave.</p>
<p class="western">“Hey! The girl from the roof!”</p>
<p class="western">She jolted back into reality, looking around for the source of the noise.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh, uh, hi?” she said quietly, finding Elesa just over her shoulder.</p>
<p class="western">“I was hoping I might find you down here! Oh I've been stood up for <em>way</em> too long tonight. Do you mind if I-?” she asked cheerfully.</p>
<p class="western">“No, no!” Skyla replied, moving her bag off of the couch to make room.</p>
<p class="western">Elesa collapsed down next to her, laying her head back and letting the room spin for a moment as she looked at the ceiling. Skyla wondered just how much she had had to drink tonight. If the heavy breathing was anything to go by, it was probably be a lot.</p>
<p class="western">“So!” the mysterious woman said finally. “I don't think I've seen you around before! What brings you here?”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh, um, my friends brought me along, I guess?” Skyla said nervously. “I was just waiting here until they were ready to leave, actually. I'm not really that much of a party-goer.”</p>
<p class="western">“Now <em>that</em> I don't believe!” Elesa lifted herself upright again so that she could look at her properly. “You were pretty wild up there.”</p>
<p class="western">Earlier Elesa had only seen her from a distance, in a barely lit room (though, she guessed, that had been enough!). But now this was different. Now she was up close, Elesa could see the way the light cascaded through her hair. The way those blue eyes lit up when she smiled. Even the smile itself, fighting through the slight embarrassment she felt at this compliment. At least, she assimed it was supposed to be a compliment?</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah I'm not really sure what happened back there!” she admitted. “It's like I wasn't even me.”</p>
<p class="western">“In that case you simply <em>must</em> tell me who it was. I'd <em>love</em> to to get to know her.”</p>
<p class="western">Skyla's thoughts lingered for a moment. The way she had phrased that last sentence, it came across as almost...<br/><br/>No, she thought to herself. Now wasn't the time for overthinking. Elesa just smiled dazily in her direction, her expression giving nothing away.</p>
<p class="western">“Okay, I think I'm gonna need another drink!” she announced, slapping her hands on her thighs and looking over at Skyla again. “Can I get anything for you? While you wait for your friends, or whatever?”</p>
<p class="western">“Sure, why not,” she conceded. “Doesn't seem like they'll be here any time soon.”</p>
<p class="western">She said this almost bitterly. Glumly. That was no way to be at a place like this, and Elesa was confident she could change that.</p>
<p class="western">“Okay what'd you like?” she asked, pushing herself to her feet in what looked like a drunken gymnastic move.</p>
<p class="western">“Surprise me?” Skyla proposed – if only to avoid making any decisions about it.</p>
<p class="western">“Ooooo you might regret that,” Elesa said with a mischievous wink as she turned to leave. “Be back soon!”</p>
<p class="western">This woman was a complete stranger, but as she walked away, Skyla couldn't take her eyes off of her. The way she moved was magical; more like a dance, more enchanting with every step. Maybe it really was a dance, the way she drifted along to the beat, her dress moving in ways far too enthralling to be accidental. Like a model performing for her audience. But a brief glance around the room confirmed that the only audience was her.</p>
<p class="western">She made quick work of getting drinks. With most of the people still upstairs, the lounge bar was quiet. In fact, Elesa felt almost as if the walk back across the empty room took more time than waiting at the bar. Though that may just have been the anticipation talking.</p>
<p class="western">Setting both drinks down on the low table just in front of Skyla, she flopped back down onto the couch, a little more gently this time. Though also, Skyla noticed, a little closer. Maybe a lot closer, actually. Close enough that a third person could've fit on the other-</p>
<p class="western">Whatever Skyla was thinking was completely cut off as Elesa looked right at her. Was she meant to say something here? Something nice? Something funny? Could she even manage to speak, if she <em>did</em> have something to say. She could barely even manage to breathe. The moment seemed to last a whole minute, maybe even an hour. Should she look away? Should she do... something?</p>
<p class="western">As if hearing her thoughts, Elesa gave her an answer.</p>
<p class="western">She kissed her almost clumsily. Soft, and reserved, in the beginning. Giving Skyla the option to take the lead, or to pull away. In the end she did neither, the huge mix of feelings grabbing her so tightly that she could do nothing other than follow the other woman's lead. After being frozen there for a few moments, she felt Elesa pull away. She budged backwards a little, and gave an apologetic smile.</p>
<p class="western">Evidently she had seen the lack of response as a rejection.<br/><br/>“Had to shoot my shot,” she said awkwardly, making a vague shrugging motion and lying back once more.</p>
<p class="western">Skyla sat in disbelief for a moment. There was still a tingle on her lips. A distinct lack of breath in her lungs.</p>
<p class="western">She had never been any good at making the first move. And now here she was, this girl had already <em>made</em> the first move, and she had somehow messed it up. If there was to be any chance of there being any further moves, then it was squarely up to her to make the second, and quickly.. Unfortunately she wasn't too great at that, either.</p>
<p class="western">Right now, though, she didn't have a choice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Steeling herself for... <em>whatever</em> it was that she was about to do. She grabbed one of the glasses from the table, chugging more than half the contents as Elesa looked on in amazement, before slamming it back down on the table.</p>
<p class="western">The longer she dragged this out , the more her nerves would hold her back. It had to be <em>now</em>. With another deep breath and barely a look back at the woman sat beside her, she flung herself forward, pushing Elesa onto her back and finding her lips again before any of her reservations could take hold.</p>
<p class="western">Recovering quickly from the surprise, Elesa let her arms wrap around Skyla's back, pulling her in closer before allowing them to wander up and find her hair. Skyla's gasp at her rather inelegant grabbing encouraged her, finally succumbing to kiss her as desperately as she had been wanting to for the past hour. This time around, Skyla responded in kind, meeting her greedier kisses with more of her own, pressing Elesa further down into the couch.</p>
<p class="western">“Wait, wait!” Elesa interrupted, hastily breaking away from the kiss. Skyla backed off a little. Untangling her hands from the woman's hair, Elesa propped herself up slightly with one hand, using the other to hastily pull off her shoes. Now free, she slid her legs up onto the couch, shifting down a little to position her head more comfortably against the armrest and guiding Skyla's right leg over the top of her.</p>
<p class="western">“Okay that's better. As you were!”</p>
<p class="western">Skyla looked at her quizzically. With an exaggerated sigh, Elesa took hold of her arms, lightly pulling her back towards her, letting Skyla steady herself before pulling her in close enough to kiss again. This time Elesa did not hold back, her fingers curling deep into Skyla's back as she desperately tried to close even the tiniest distance between their bodies.</p>
<p class="western">They could've been here for seconds or hours, it was impossible to tell. Skyla couldn't hear the music any more, far too preoccupied by the woman underneath her. A hundred people might've stormed past without her knowing, drowned out by the feel of Elesa's hands tracing patterns on her back, occasionally moving up far enough to run through her hair, occasionally earning a gasp or a moan whenever she was a little rougher with it.</p>
<p class="western">Soon enough her hands became more adventurous – slithering up and down her sides a few times, before they were daring enough to brush past the sides of her breasts, or resting at her hips for a moment before moving downward and tracing those same patterns on her thighs. Skyla could do nothing to reciprocate, with Elesa's body almost entirely buried underneath her own, and so desperately resisting all of her attempts to create any distance.</p>
<p class="western">Her only option turned out to be putting all of her weight on her left arm, leaving the right a little more room to manoeuvrer. Following Elesa's lead, she ran her fingers slowly up and down the edge of her chest a few times, until she finally dared herself to feel her breast. Elesa inhaled sharply as she did, her fingers once again curling tightly around Skyla's lower back. Skyla took this as encouragement to continue, indulging her in a few more lazy motions over her chest as she continued to kiss her more heavily.</p>
<p class="western">Boldness soon got the better of her as she brushed past one of the buttons on Elesa's dress. At first, she traced her hand back down and across her chest, but on her next motion she moved back up to undo the first button. Elesa's ensuing breathiness all the incentive she needed, she abandoned the fluid motions altogether, turning her attention entirely to undoing enough of her dress to slip her hand underneath.</p>
<p class="western">Elesa let out a slight moan as Skyla's hand finally made contact with her skin, momentarily breaking from her kisses and pulling her down to hang breathlessly by her ear.</p>
<p class="western">“Hey,” she panted. “Do you, uh, wanna move this somewhere else?”</p>
<p class="western">“Huh?” replied Skyla, retrieving her hand from inside Elesa's dress and propping herself up so that she could face her.</p>
<p class="western">“I mean, here is fine by me,” she laughed, tenderly placing a hand on Skyla's chest. “But I'm staying quite close by if you wanna take this some where more... not in a club.”</p>
<p class="western">Skyla was quiet for a moment. As she regained her breath she looked around uncomfortably as it dawned on her just how carried away she had gotten. At some point, her brain had completely set aside the fact that they were in a place where someone could come by at any moment. She felt a little embarrassed at how far she might have been willing to go with that out of her mind.</p>
<p class="western">Once again, however, Elesa took the hesitant silence as a sign that she was not so for the idea.</p>
<p class="western">“Hey it's fine if you don't,” she said reassuringly. “This was already plenty fun.”</p>
<p class="western">It was a now-or-never moment. Skyla had never <em>dreamed</em> that this would be how the night would end. It was probably pretty late. She could walk away now with the memory of the hot woman she kissed in a club for a few minutes? Hours? Or, just <em>maybe</em>, she could...</p>
<p class="western">“No, let's,” she said with an assuring nod, gripping the hand Elesa had on her chest with her own.</p>
<p class="western">“Only if you're sure,” pressed Elesa. She nodded again, pressing herself up off the couch and just barely missing one of Elesa's shoes as she put her first foot on the floor. Elesa drew back to a sitting position once she was out of the way, while Skyla reaching for her drink.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh, you can leave that, don't worry,” she assured her.</p>
<p class="western">“You paid for it!” countered Skyla. “Anyway it might come in handy in twenty minutes when I'm too nervous to move.”</p>
<p class="western">Elesa grinned at her as she tilted her head back, glass upturned. She took a modest sip from her own glass before grabbing her shoes and pushing herself to her feet.</p>
<p class="western">No point putting them on, she thought. I'll only have to take them off again. The same went for the buttons on her dress, she supposed. She was probably still presentable enough for the short walk.</p>
<p class="western">“Shall we?” she asked as Skyla set down her empty glass, offering out her free hand. Skyla took it, grabbing her bag and hooking it over her shoulder as Elesa led her across the room.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh, Skyla, there you are!”</p>
<p class="western">The two of them turned to see two women stepping out of the stairwell. Elesa supposed these must be the friends Skyla was waiting for.</p>
<p class="western">“We're off now, we were just looking for you! You ready to go?” asked the taller of the two. Skyla turned back to Elesa, still holding her outstretched hand, who gave her a look that was somewhere in between 'you can go if you want' and 'but I can rock your world'.</p>
<p class="western">The two girls also looked at Elesa, and then back to Skyla expectantly.</p>
<p class="western">“I'm good,” she said sheepishly after a moment. “G'night guys.”</p>
<p class="western">She waved them off, moving to lead Elesa through the door. Elesa watched as her friends stared open-mouthed at them. She gave a them knowing wink before turning to follow Skyla out.</p>
<p class="western">“So, Skyla, huh?” she said triumphantly once they were outside.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah?” And then, after a pause, “Oh!”</p>
<p class="western">Skyla was rather embarrassed all of a sudden. She really <em>was </em>just about to be led home with a stranger without so much as knowing her name.</p>
<p class="western">“Elesa,” she said with a wry smile. “Pleasure to meet you!”</p>
<p class="western">She took a step closer, leaning down until her lips were next to Skyla's ear.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Now let's go somewhere where I can meet the rest of you.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>